Leopardstar's Alliance
by xxMintyStarxx
Summary: Leopardstar makes a deal with Tigerstar, who promised her great glory for all the Clans. But was that the right choice? This is a re-upload.
**Hey guys! This is my very first Fanfic! Hope you like it!**

Leopardstar woke up to the stench of crow-food and a hill of bones. _What happened last night?_ She wondered. Then it hit her. A quarter moon ago, Leopardstar took up an offer. An offer to save the clans, to live in peace. At least, that's what Leopardstar would tell herself. "Stop worrying about TigerClan, fish-brain. This deal will save the clans." She muttered to herself. At last, Leopardstar got up from her nest and padded down to the RiverClan camp. "Hello Leopardstar! See that you've come out of your den." Mudfur joked around. Leopardstar ignored the joke, padding away towards the hill of bones. _Why would you let them in your clan? They do nothing but eat and sit around!_ Leopardstar scolded herself. Finally Leopardstar got towards the pile of bones. "So, what's with the pile of bones?" She asked, startling the two ShadowClan cats with her tart tone. "We...were...um...We were building this hill of bones, to show those mangy ThunderClan cats not to mess with RiverClan, since ShadowClan and RiverClan are combined to make TigerClan!" A ShadowClan cat stammered. Leopardstar wanted to see what they were _really_ going to do with the pile of bones, so she said "Carry on." to the two cats. As the golden spotted leader padded away, she felt a pang of guilt. No matter how hard she tried, Leopardstar could never forget the other reasons why she agreed to TigerClan. As much as she felt it was the best decision for her Clan, she felt that it was also the best decision for her. How could she be so selfish? StarClan gave her nine lives to lead her Clan, as any member of RiverClan would follow her to the end of the river if she told them to. "Daughter, don't be so hard on yourself." A kind soothing voice called. Leopardstar spun around, staring at the river. On top of the silver-blue waves stood a ginger and white she-cat, with stars in her paws. "Mother?" Leopardstar called out. "What do I need to know? Or what do you need from me?" Leopardstar called out, challenging the StarClan warrior. "I just wanted to comfort you. I heard you reconsidering your deal with Tigerstar." The StarClan warrior said. "Mother, I do not need comfort. I am a leader of TigerClan, the biggest and purest Clan in the Forest!" Leopardstar snarled. "You are _a_ leader, not _the_ leader. StarClan did not give you nine lives on the behalf of a joint Clan, but to lead RiverClan." Brightsky mewed. "RiverClan will prosper! Just not by itself. Why should we have borders if we cross them all the time?" Leopardstar challenged her mother, Brightsky. "The Warrior Code says that we must respect the borderlines." Brightsky mewed, more forcefully this time. Leopardstar was confused. Surely StarClan approved of Tigerstar's actions! Leopardstar snarled at her mother, then turned her back to her. "Leopardstar, no matter how hard you try to fit in with TigerClan, you will always be a RiverClan cat. There were four Clans in the Forest, and there will always be four Clans in the Forest." Brightsky meowed. Her words stung the RiverClan leader. Leopardstar thought about it. She wouldn't give up anything to leave the river, as it was her home. RiverClan was already strong, and by joining with ShadowClan, Leopardstar's clan was divided in the middle. "I will always be a RiverClan cat. No other Clan will I join." Leopardstar meowed. Soon, Brightsky's starry image faded, but Leopardstar knew what to do.

* * *

Next morning, Leopardstar saw that the sky was a brilliant blue, dotted with orange-looking clouds. _Mother. Thank you._ Leopardstar silently thought, starring at the sky. "Leopardstar, you have a visitor from the other side of TigerClan." A voice said behind her. Leopardstar snapped out of her daydream and turned to face her deputy, Stonefur. Leopardstar winced at the name TigerClan. "Stonefur, I will not answer them. TigerClan is no more, as there will always be four Clans in the Forest." Leopardstar spoke, her meow full of pride. "Actually, it's Tigerstar." Stonefur replied, nervously licking a tuff of fur. Leopardstar followed Stonefur to Tigerstar. "Greetings, fellow leader. I came to speak about half-clan cats." Tigerstar growled. Leopardstar's courage instantly shrunk. Tigerstar was serious, about making TigerClan. "Yes? Tigerstar, as much as I like your vision, can't we still have RiverClan and ShadowClan?" Leopardstar mewed, sounding like a frightened kit. "Of course not, mouse-brain! TigerClan will be the only Clan in the Forest! I know that it's a big change, but we can do it! I need your help, Leopardstar!" Tigerstar growled. He then nuzzled into Leopardstar's pelt. At that moment, Leopardstar knew that TigerClan was still two Clans, and she could have all that she wanted, including love, if she agreed.

* * *

Boy, she was wrong. Tigerstar only made things worse, as Leopardstar forced her deputy out with his sister. Tigerstar only led TigerClan to blood, not to peace, like he said. For those days of TigerClan, Leopardstar cried herself to sleep, only to hear her mother's words; _There were four Clans in the Forest, and there will always will be._ After the fight of BloodClan, where Leopardstar joined Firestar, she never forgot Tigerstar's promise, and how he lead her Clan into battle after battle. For that, Leopardstar made Mistyfoot, Stonefur's sister, her deputy, and never had kits, knowing that they could have been Tigerstar's, as she loved him so much that she foolishly made the worse choice of her life.


End file.
